Scary Logos Forum
Iniciar sesión This site is the best site ever!!! II mean, like SO GOOD! Omg yeah, talk about apple Music. Please stop. Fuchsiaguy (talk) 18:40, March 31, 2015 (UTC) It's the other ips That are ruining this wiki! I mean seriously. Just look at what the majority of them have done. I mean. Greedyselfish is right. I quit this wiki until the pests have gone! (But Fuchsiaguy. You are not a pest. You are good because you don't rage like the others. I rage. But only when people tick me off.) But I'm done for a long while! 19:19, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Don't tell him to stop. You told me off for a comment I made like half a year ago. 01:00, April 1, 2015 (UTC) 118 IP! I missed you! 13:58, April 1, 2015 (UTC) RANT ON THIS WIKI! THIS WIKI SUCKS! BECAUSE THERE ARE STUPID, FAT IDIOTS THAT ARE HOBOS WHO KEEP TROLLING ME! MUCK THIS STUPID WIKI! AND THERE ARE THESE PEOPLE THAT HATE @LegendaryTaco AND IT'S GETTING MUCKING ANNOYING! I'M DONE WITH THIS PIECE OF JUNK! I like to edit this wiki. But I hate the immature pest users. Greedyselfish is right. this wiki does suck. Because of the immature users. 09:00, April 5, 2015 (UTC) THIS WIKI SUCKS!!! I HATE THIS WIKI IT IS STUPID! BECAUSE OF THE STUPID USERS AND THE DUMMIES! I AM DONE WITH THIS PIECE OF RUBBISH! 13:48, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Where is everyone? You all need to start editing this wiki right now before I get angry. -- 06:50, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Where are you? There is al low activity in this wiki.....it's bad. WHERE ARE YOU? Not bad. This is not bad ( 15:46, April 16, 2016 (UTC)) Good Don't know what all the negativity is about. New "You all need to start editing this wiki right now before I get angry." I recently added a page about the Atari Jaguar logo. :) RealTU (talk) 07:38, April 17, 2017 (UTC) this wiki is shit bgmnhfhgjngrjhe Logo Rip-Offs Wiki If you want for more information, just go to http://www.logo-ripoffs.wikia.com Logo Rip-offs Wikia. Alp Picture Entertainment (talk) 07:11, 16 May 2018 (UTC) This is the worst wiki I've worked on by a long shot. I created a blog listing problems with this wiki that need fixing, and then what does Chesse20 do? HE CREATES A LOGOS THAT SCARE BILLY NAVEN CATEGORY! Billy Naven (talk) 22:39, September I don't get it. Since when aesthetic 90s logos and designs are considered as "scary"? --Исторический виртуальный пользователь (talk) 19:29, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Stupid theory and some other issues. So Awhile back, I made a sort of hitlist article detailing some toxic users. One of these was an anonymous user whose ID began with 192. I can't remember the rest. Basically, he's been the ringleader for all pf the toxic shite that's been on this wiki (Category spamming, being a general douche, the works). So literally a couple of minutes ago as I'm writing this, I learned about an extremely toxic, former Wikipedia editor named Ryulong. He was basically your average, unwashed, immature lolcow who was also anti-GG. So this got me thinking. These two have been plaguing this wiki for what I can only assume for years, Both seem to instantaneously revert content when their edits get reverted themselves, and both act like manchildren. So my theory? This anonymous user could be one of Ryulong's various sockpuppet accounts. Now to change the subject. Due to this wiki's status as a festering cesspool, I feel that it is no longer right to call this a 'Scary Logos Wiki' (woo woo). Since all of the rampant editing, and my various raids, I've had some time to think about what this wiki could be. I think I have it: just a regular chat forum. talk about anything you want, haters and trolls be damned. of course, trollish activity would be discouraged, but everyone has an opinion. just don't be a dick about it. For now, that is all -- Horseradish Man Horseradish Man, I don't use Ryulong's account, so I'm not him. 23:47, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Das fine. --Horseradish Man Category:Cool wiki pages Category:The forums Category:Forum Category:Reddit